


Hæfen

by ace_is_ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All character deaths have already happened, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, To An Extent, Warning: modern politics mentioned, muggles and wizards coexist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_is_ace/pseuds/ace_is_ace
Summary: The year is 2021. Humans have nearly wiped out the population of the planet. Magic is now a known phenomena and the key to survival. Harry Potter, Master of Death, Boy-Who-Lived, widower, father, has always been destined for great things. And after all, survival is human kind’s legacy.Or, modern political nightmares meet the wizarding world, exactly the thing the doctor never ordered.





	

The year is 2021. The world you know is gone.

As you may know, muggles are dangerous creatures. So are wizards. But lets start with the muggles, since they… heated things up. In 2016, a wave of authoritarian, xenophobic populism began to sweep the globe. By mid-2018, La Pen, May, Petry, and Trump had more or less eradicated the Middle East under pretence of “terrorism” and a rekindling of the crusades. Putin, Erdogan, and the heads of nations in all the states under fire didn’t let it happen laying down. Some claimed defense and some claimed Sharia, in any case, they did their best to give back as good as they got. Most people simply counted the days they’d managed to survive. Then Xi and his task-force of hit-wizards got involved. Needless to say, the Statute was broken in a tremendous way.

During a national address about the magical world, the MACUSA President accidentally murdered her muggle counterpart due to aggressive unwanted sexual advances. The muggle vice president shot her ‘in the name of Jesus’ and the magical vice president blew the entire building and the majority of both cabinets sky high.

Across the world, a civil war, borderless and brutal, began. Magical against muggle, the world burned. Then, in early 2019, a wizarding terrorist cell Imperio’d May and aimed 7 nuclear warheads. Their targets were metropolitan areas that also happened to be at the meeting places of major ley-lines (co-incidence of innate magic and high population is a well documented phenomenon). While Britain may not have had the largest nuclear arsenal by a long shot, it was enough. Along with a few warheads slung by Russia and the US, human life only survived behind the strongest of Protegos, wards and bunkers be damned.

The population of Earth is unknown.

Two years have passed since then.

The first blade of grass in our patrol area has surfaced. When it withered and died, we preserved its browned remains.

There are 500 of us, several wizards worth of Protegos. We live in a vast underground cavern, made with magic and held together with engineering and ward-stones. We have a library of 240,000 mixed muggle and magical books, the largest surviving collection we’ve heard of. We have 3 false sun generators, made with mechanics and magic that provide life to our subterranean village. We have 4 freestanding buildings. My godson, Theodore, celebrated his 24th birthday this year as well as the birth of his first child. My little Lily-flower turned 13 and cast her first Patronus, wandless. Ginevra, James, and Albus are dead. James would have reached his majority this summer. Lily and her uncle Percy are the last of the Weasleys.

This is Hæfen.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was paring and futzing with Against All Odds, my other work, and this hit me. The Economist has inspired my fandom writing, lord save us.  
> Yes, there is a pairing planned, I like to start things with full disclosure, no there will be no god-awful, post-apocalyptic teenage love triangle. I've got two fingers and a rude gesture for that bullcrap.  
> Fair warning for those who are supporters of the authoritarian, populist agenda, I am a far-left, pacifistic, agnostic etc. So... yeah.  
> I'm also an English nerd, thus the title & name of my little underground place. Hæfen is a feminine noun in Old English if memory serves, so 'port in the storm' meets the receptive mother imagery of safety.   
> This nerd needs to sleep, cheers, god natt, buenas noches,  
> ace.


End file.
